


Coffee With Sugar

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: 1920's Depression era, Kinder than canon Merle, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, diner cook Daryl, ex cop Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: Daryl's favorite customer comes in to the diner every day. But, is it just for the pie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated my ongoing fics this week, but this popped into my head. Hope you enjoy...

     The stock market crash. The Great Depression. Don't matter what ya call it. Jus' dif'rnt ways a sayin' the world's gone ta shit. Ain't changed nothin' fer Daryl, though. Can't lose somethin' ya ain't never had. Daryl were used ta goin' without. His whole damn life.

     'Least he had a job. Washin' dishes an' slingin' hash at the all night diner. Ain't glamorous er nothin'. But, he don't mind workin' hard fer a livin'. Gettin' his hands dirty. Whatever it takes ta get by. 'Sides, 'least he got a meal there. A real meal an' not no hard roll. An' coffee he ain't had ta water down so much it ain't worth drinkin' jus' ta make it last a whole week.

     Even gotta take some a the leftovers home. Fer his brother. Merle don't mind workin' neither, but it were hard 'nough fer a ex con ta find work b'fore jobs was scarce. Merle ain't a bad guy, jus' made some bad choices. An' Daryl don't mind workin' extra ta keep 'is brother from goin' back in the joint.

     The diner ain't bad. The kitchen were like a damn furnace, though with all a them pots bubblin' an' shit. Daryl hadda roll his tee-shirt sleeves up ta his shoulders jus' ta stand it. 'Least he could hide a pack a Lucky Strikes there. Don't even wanna ask Merle where he got the money fer them cigarettes. But, stuffy an' all it sure beat freezin' his balls off at home where he ain't had heat fer a month.

     "What kind a pie Lori make t'day?" Daryl asked his fav'rite waitress. Wiped the sweat from his brow with the back a his arm. Scrapin' the griddle clean with a spatula. Ain't no wonder his apron were covered in grease.

     Maggie sidled up ta him. All coy. "Oh come on," she slugged his shoulder. "The only pie you care about is the cutie pie sittin' at the end a the counter," she winked. Maggie were sassy 's fuck. But, they's friends.

     Jesus, he were sweatin' like 'nough ta pit out his shirt an' filthy. An' Rick were here. His fav'rite customer. Been comin' 'round fer weeks. "He jus' comes in fer the pie," Daryl wiped 'is hands on his apron, but that jus' seemed ta make 'em dirtier. Damn it.

     "Sure he does," Maggie made a show a sighin'. Straightened Daryl's mess a choppy blonde hair. Tryin' ta make him presentable fer Rick. But, tha's jus' it. Rick don't make Daryl feel he gotta be anythin' but hisself. "Have ya tasted the pie?" Maggie rolled 'er big green eyes like 'nough ta fall outta her head.

     Daryl snorted. Lori's pies weren't nothin' special ta begin with. But, they's even worse now she hadda cut corners. "Then he mus' be comin' ta chat up Lori then, jus' orderin' her pie ta be nice." That hadda be it. Though, Rick ain't but said more'n five words ta her. An' they's his order, come ta think.

     Maggie slugged his shoulder. "Daryl Dixon," she started an' he knew he were in trouble. Daryl don't know much 'bout girls, but when they use yer full name it ain't never good. "He don't even know who makes the pie," she slugged Daryl's arm. But ain't like his ol' man slugged 'im. "Prob'ly thinks it's you 'cause you're the cook."

     Daryl ain't considered that. But, why'd Rick come jus' fer Daryl? "He mus' come fer the coffee then," he poured hisself a cup an' headed straight fer Rick. Takin' the fresh pot with him. He don't take no cream. An' the only sugar Daryl needed with his coffee were Rick. Jesus, did he really jus' think that? 'Long 's he don't go callin' him that...

     The guy were lookin' good in his sweater vest an' bow tie. Too good fer the likes a Daryl Dixon. Rick were perched on his stool engrossed in the crossword. It'd become their thing. Rick doin' the crossword an' Daryl helpin'. Both a 'em swillin' coffee. Chattin' 'bout all kinda shit. Like they's friends er somethin'. Daryl ain't never had a friend b'fore. But, there were somethin' 'bout Rick made Daryl feel safe. Made Daryl feel...a whole lotta shit he don't even understand.

     "Mornin'," Rick raised his mug. Warmin' Daryl more'n any coffee ever could. Flashed him a smile.

     Them pink lips a his made Daryl's mouth go dry. So's he chugged coffee ta get his voice ta work. "See Lori already got ya the pie," he eyed the slice a cinnamon apple sittin' untouched. Refilled Rick's coffee. Funny thing were the guy ain't seemed interested in Lori at all. Not even aware she were bussin' tables 'hind 'im.

     "Ain't about the pie," Rick's cheeks turned pink. 'N he ducked his head. Studyin' the crossword like it were the mos' fascinatin' thing. He flirtin'?

     Daryl leaned over the counter. Bumpin' shoulders with Rick. That'd become their thing, too. Fittin' t'gether like they's meant ta. Whether they's leaned in over the counter er sittin' thigh ta thigh in a booth when Daryl got his meal after shift.

     " 'Course it ain't 'bout the pie," he sassed. "Ya come here fer m' vast vocabulary," he tapped the newspaper. Daryl ain't had no formal education, but he ain't dumb. An' Rick were one a the few seemed ta see that in Daryl.

     "Seven down is 'anticipation'," he let his breath caress Rick's cheek. The way his fingers wanted ta. Daryl knew all 'bout anticipation. Like gettin' up at the butt crack a dawn an' walkin' miles in the freezin' cold ta a dirty job. With a smile on his face. On account a he were gonna get ta see Rick Grimes.

     "It sure is," Rick scribbled on the newspaper. Fillin' in the blanks. He shot Daryl a look. Filled with a few blanks a his own fer Daryl ta fill in.

     Even the man's handwritin' made Daryl smile. 'N that were jus' it. Rick were a _man_  fer fuck sake. Ain't s'posed ta go all gooey over a damn _man_. Shoulda been trippin' over hisself ta fall in love with Maggie. Er Lori even. They's nice an' all. Pretty. But, they ain't Rick Grimes.

     Rick were good an' kind an' gentle in a way Daryl ain't never seen in a man b'fore. Ain't ta say he ain't strong an' sure a hisself, guy used ta be a cop after all. But, he got a manner 'bout him puts Daryl at ease. Rick feels safe. Feels like...home. An' he ain't too hard ta look at neither. Clean cut. Soft curls cropped close. Plump pink lips always smilin' at Daryl. An' them baby blue eyes a his always lookin' at Daryl like they's readin' his soul. An' findin' worth there.

     Daryl sipped more coffee. Flippin' Maggie off teasin'ly over Rick's shoulder 's she tried ta eavesdrop on 'em. Takin' way too long ta wipe down a table. 'Specially one ain't even been used yet this mornin'.

     Rick were quiet. Still lookin' down. So's Daryl forced hisself ta pull 'way. Jus' 'nough ta see 'f Rick'd follow. Sure 'nough he did. Damn near fallin' off a his stool ta stay glued ta Daryl's shoulder.

     "Speakin' of 'anticipation'," Rick finally looked up. Starin' inta Daryl's eyes fer so long he thought time'd stopped. "I was wonderin'," Rick struggled. Licked his lips.

     Daryl wanted ta lick them lips. Taste them lips. Busied hisself hackin' inta Rick's pie an' tastin' that 'stead. "You's wonderin'?" He prompted. Meetin' Rick's gaze. 'Cuz he ain't afraid a what he'll find there.

     Rick put his pencil down. Cocked his head ta the side. Like he does when he means business. Watchin' Daryl chew that damn pie like he were a piece a art er some shit. "I was wonderin'," he fiddled with the newspaper. Pressin' over an' over them folds he'd already made ta display the crossword an' starin' at it like he'd find the words he's lookin' ta say in it. "Daryl Dixon," his voice cracked, makin' Daryl's heart melt. "I was wonderin' if maybe you'd come ta the pictures with me tonight?"

     Suddenly the pie stuck in Daryl's throat. Surely he ain't sayin' what Daryl thought he were sayin'. "Ain't ya s'posed ta ask yer best girl ta the pictures?" Damn it. He wished his voice'd stuck in his throat like that fuckin' pie. Why didn't he jus' say, _yes_? He'd go ta the movies with Rick. Even 'f it weren't no damn date.

     The blood seemed ta drain from Rick's face. But, he ain't pulled 'way. "I was tryin' ta ask my best..." he shrugged. Ain't got no word fer what they was.

     "Ya askin' me out, Grimes?" Daryl tried ta laugh it off. 'Case he were wrong. Damn, he hoped he weren't. But, hope we're a dangerous thing. 'Specially fer a Dixon.

     Rick's smile came back. 'N so did the color in his face. "Only if yer sayin' _yes_."

     Daryl's cheeks were burnin'. An' a course Maggie an' Lori were lookin' like they's 'bout ta scream an' dance a cheer er some shit. "I uh," Daryl stuttered. Actually fuckin' stuttered. "I hear they got a new Clark Gable picture s'posed ta be good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue with the movie date or just leave it a one shot...


End file.
